polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = România Minge |caption = Romaniaball with traditional transylvanian hat|image = TTwbe48.png |reality = |government = Semi-presidential republic|personality = Caring for all his clay (sometimes even for other's clay), religious (he is the most religious in europe)|language = Romanian|capital = Bucharestball|religion = Orthodoxyball|founded = 1877|onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball|intospace = YES! a little help from soviet|friends = Serbiaball Bulgariaball Polandball my sister Italyball Spainball Greeceball Portugalball USAball|enemies = Russiaball kebab Moldovan commie mongol flag stealer parasite unfunny |likes = SPQRball, vampires, Vlad Tepes (Count Dracula), Removing kebab, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Trianon, if my girlfriend join to me.|hates = Hungaryball, Russiaball, Mongoliaball, kebab , being mistaken for tigan and being a Vampire|gender = Male|type = |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mamaliga|bork = Mici Mici|notes = Doamne ajută (God bless)}} Romaniaball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe. His girlfriend (or little sister) is Moldovaball. He is also obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay. History SPQRball and Daciaball are his grandparents (or parents). Wallachiaball and Medieval Moldovaball are his parents (or him and his sister as teenagers). Transylvaniaball is his uncle or daughter with Kingdom of Hunngaryball (whom Romaniaball ate in 1921). He was reborn as a union with his sister in 1877, and shortly after, Russiaball tried to capture him, but failed. In the Great War he joined the Allied side, receiving lots of clay from the defeated Hungaryball following the Treaty of Trianon in 1920. In 1941, he allied himself with Nazi Germanyball in order to let Gyspyball from clay, but was captured by Sovietball towards the end of the war, who kept him prisoner behind his Iron Curtain, when Romaniaball could only into dictatorship. He can into democracy since 1989, when Sovietball was dying, and was reunited with his girlfriend, , Moldovaball the following year. They are now a couple, and he spends his spare time being a vampire and removing Gypsyball from his clay (no connection). He also did join EU in 2007. He also joined NATO on 29th March.Now Romaniaball is going to fight world war three and we have a tactic in mind Can into space? Can Romania into Space? YES, OF COURSE! He can into ESA membership and also owns ROSA, Romanian Space Agency. Some small satellites also belong to him. Relationships Friends GErmany whe are friend and love trade * Bulgariaball - Best friends! GIB BACK DOBROGEA * Serbiaball & Greeceball - ORTHODOX STRONK, REMOVE KEBAB! * Polandball - Good friends, but he like stupid Hungary too much.. * Moldovaball - Forget that idiot , sister. * Ukraineball - We both hate Russia and have pretty good relations we want out land now!! * USAball - I'm in his NATO alliance. * Albaniaball & Bosniaball - Even though they are of kebab we are pretty good friends But we will remove them enventully * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading parteners * Australiaball - They donated an Antarctic station to us! Enemies * Gypsyball - Of arch-enemy, because this parasite is infecting my country! * Hungaryball - Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though was almost 100 years ago. * Russiaball - Worst country ever! HE STOLE MOLDOVA FROM ME AND TURNED ME COMMUNIST! NEVER FORGET 1947 (But thankings for space travel) * Transnistriaball - STUPID RUSSIAN SCUM, GET OFF my wife MOLDOVA! * Chadball - i love Romania we want to join him * Turkeyball- Stupid kebab! He invaded my ancestors! * Franceball - Annoying big brother, constantly makes fun of me because of Gypsyball Family * Moldovaball is his family * Portugalball, Spainball, Italyball, Franceball and Andorraball are his brothers. * When his girlfriend cheated him with , it result in Transnistriaball. * Szekelylandball is the separatist rebel son of Hungaryball. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents(or he and Moldovaball as teens) * Daciaball and SPQRball are his ancestors. Gallery Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a fammily reunion ! Stamp of Moldova md389.jpg|Dumitru Prunariu, first Romanian in Space Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Versailles and Trianon.png CQlB0fk.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Gypsys_plan.png Links *Facebook page es:Rumaniaball fr:Roumanieballe pl:Romaniaball ro:Româniaball ru:Румыния sco:Romaniaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Carphatians Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:EU Category:Aryan Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Latin Category:Vodka remover Category:Romance Category:Romania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Romaniaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Christian Category:Mountains Category:Christianity Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Independent Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Black Sea Category:Central Europe Category:Remove Vodka Category:Compact Category:Second World Countries Category:Remover of kebab Category:Remover of gypsies